One Chance
by FlyHighGirl
Summary: *Minor Spoilers* Ezio Auditore da Firenze was a man on a quest for vengence after a traumatic event in his life. Now, Desmond Miles has found a way to solve Ezio's family problem-but he only has one chance. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Desmond Miles crept across the wooden floor of the hideout to the Animus 2.0. He slid himself into it, trying his best to be as quiet as possible.  
"If I can replay Altair's memories...wouldn't I be able to..." He mumbled. Ever since playing with his memories, Desmond had been lying awake in bed at the thought of Giovanni, Federico, and Petruccio, Yet just now had he gathered up the courage to fix it.  
At the moment it really didnt matter what this would change in history, if anything. He couldn't stop seeing their faces at night, but he didnt know why. Regardlesss, It had to end. Desmond hadnt slept in forever because of it.  
"Okay, Ezio..." He said to himself as he realized how to switch on the Animus, "let's fix your life, shall we?"

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Animus start-Sequence 1: Friends of the Family-replay...**

"Ezio! Fratello, get up! Mamma wants to talk to you." The rude awakening made Ezio groan. He sat up slowly and turned to his brother.  
"Petruccio..." he groaned. The light in his room was extremely bright, forcing him to want to close his eyes again and fall back asleep. Why did his brother have to wake him up?  
Then sudden realization came upon him. His eye's widend.  
"Petruccio! Dio Mio!" "What's wrong, Ezio?" Petruccio had this innocent look on his face, so much so it almost drove his brother to tears.  
Whats going on? How did this happen? 'It's not possible...' Ezio thought.  
"Brother?"  
"Petruccio..." Ezio looked at his little brother, tears sitting in his eyes and a genuine smile shown broad on his face. Slowly he put his hands on his brother's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.  
"Uh...Ezio? Are you okay?"  
"Just...go back to bed, Petruccio. I'll see you a little later, okay?"  
"Um, ok..." With a swift motion Petruccio was out of his big brother's room.  
Ezio turned turned his head away from the doorway and lowered it, his smile dropping. He gently pounded his fists against his head.  
"Gah...get it together, Ezio! This isn't real...it's a dream..."  
Of course, he could be wrong, but how could he prove it to himself? All this was just so unreal. Reluctantly, Ezio got up from his bed and headed downstairs. The entire way down he kept his eyes closed and his hand on his head, trying to put all the pieces together. Unexpectedly, he collided with something.  
"Ezio? Are you alright?" A familiar voice spoke. Ezio quickly looked up. He lept to his feet when he locked eyes with the other person.  
"I-I..."  
"You look pale, my son. Is something bothering you? Do you feel sick?" Ezio shook his head, smiling.  
"I've...definately been through worse, padre. I just...I-I'm sorry, I must be going." Ezio knew that, the moment he locked eyes with his father, he couldnt stare for long or he'd burst into tears in front of him.  
"Oh, alright." Giovanni watched as his son ran off in the opposite direction. He sighed.  
"Ezio..."

* * *

"Madre! You wanted to speak with me?" Maria turned away from her garden and faced her son. The glimmer in her eyes, her sweet smile, they were things Ezio hadn't seen in forever. He smiled at her.  
"Yes, Ezio. Would you mind coming with me to pick up some paintings I ordered?" Ezio almost nodded in solem aggrement, but hesiated at the last moment. Sudden memories flashed back to him.  
He left home with his mother for a few minutes When he came home, his father had him deliver some documents Then his father and brothers were arrested And then.  
"Mamma, I..."  
"Is there something troubling you? You don't look well." Ezio's eyes went large and frightened. Still, he managed a deep breath and calmed down.  
"Mother, I need you to listen to me," Ezio looked over his shoulder and saw Claudia staring at him, "Take Claudia and go with Annetta to her sister's home. And don't worry about the paintings, I'll recover them for you later."  
"Ezio, I don't understand..."  
"Please, don't ask questions right now. I don't know how much time we have to spare..." Maria stared at her son, extremely worried. She sighed.  
"Ok, Ezio. Just prmoise me that whatever it is you're planning...you'll stay safe, alright?"  
"As always, mother." He responded with a confident smile. Maria reached for a stray strand of hair in Ezio's face, pushing it back.  
"I feel my bambino's grown up quite a lot recently."  
"You havent the foggiest, mamma. Please, go and gather your things and leave when I do. I'll draw you three up a map so you can evade the guards." With that, Ezio dashed back into his Palazzo.  
"The...guards...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Animus start-Sequence 1: Special Delivery-replay...

"Padre!" Ezio skidded into his father's office, obviously in a hurry. His father looked up at him from his desk. "Oh...hello Ezio. I wasn't expecting you back so soon..." Ezio payed his father no mind. He snatched the necessary documents of the desk, then jumped to a bookcase of maps, scanning for one of Florence. He found it, grabbed a quill pen, and slapped the map down on the desk, scribbling lines-a path of some sort-on the map. His father simply watched in awe. Before Ezio left, his father beckoned to him.  
"Now just a minute, Ezio! What's the sudden rush? Do you know where you're going, even?"  
"Mi scusi, padre," Ezio spoke quickly, "but I really must be going!" Again Ezio headed for exit, but noticed a worn sword sitting on the bookcase. Smiling, he grabbed it.  
"Here." He said, tossing the sword to his father. He caught it with one hand. "Take one to Federico, too, and guard the house for as long as you can. And make certain that Petruccio is safe."  
"Ezio..." Ezio waved his hands.  
"I dont have time for quesitons right now, padre! Just be ready!" Finally Ezio escaped the office.

With map and documents in hand, Ezio went to his mother, Claudia and Annetta, to tell them he had the map and was ready to leave if they were. On the way out, Ezio gave Annetta the map, and the trio left. He waited, then began a sprint to his destination, but was caught by something.  
"Mind telling me what's going on, fratello?" Federico released his brother, who quickly whipped around to face him. Instead of crying, he smiled with tears in his eyes and punched his older brother in the shoulder, then shrugged.  
"I can't right now...but I'll see you later!" Ezio turned again, but this time, started walking instead.  
"Ezio..." Federico spoke in a tone unfamiliar to Ezio, "I'm your big brother, fratello, remember? You can tell me if something's wrong."  
Ezio did not turn around to face Federico. He could barely move his own two feet. His body frozen, he began to shake. But why?  
The young Italian assassin turned quickly on heel, embracing his brother, weeping silently over his shoulder.  
"Ezio...?" Ezio released him. He turned back in the direction he originally was headed.  
"It's nothing," He lied, brushing away at his watery eyes, "Go join father with a sword. Protect Petruccio. I'll...be back soon."  
And off he ran, leaving his brother confused in his wake.

Ezio made his rounds with delivering the packages, handing them off quickly to their recipients. When he reached the pigeon coop, he took the message from the pigeon. Out of curiosity, he looked over the side of the building, because of a feeling that something might be there. He was right. A group of guards ran in the direction of his house.  
Ezio's heart began to race, as he darted off towards the guards. He tried to stay focused in his stealth, but it was harder than it seemed.  
'I don't have a thing to attack them with, except my fists...I can't do a thing!' Ezio's heart beat faster, running so fast he felt like he was flying. There wasnt anything he could do, and he knew that. Ezio slowed in his chase, reluctantly turning in the direction of a Blacksmith. He couldnt help now, but he could later. He had a plan...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Animus start-Sequence 1: Jailbird-replay...

Ezio returned home later that afternoon, opening the secret entrance of his father's hidden workplace, thrusting open the chest and putting himself in the assassin's robes. He grabbed the documents, and darted out of the house. First stop-to reassure his father that everything will be resolved in due time.  
Ezio skillfully climbed the tower where his father and brother's were being held. "Psst!" Ezio whispered (quite loudly, but not enough to alert the guards below). He got the attention of his father-just what he wanted. "Grazie a Dio! It's a relief to see you, brother. Things have gone amiss. Please, help me and my sons." Ezio lowered his voice before speaking to his father. He figured his father didnt realize it was his boy under the assassino hood. Thankfully.  
"Of course, brother. Everything is to be resolved. I will...speak to the man who caused this." Ezio began his descent, but was stopped when Giovanni grabbed his arm.  
"Wait. My son, Ezio...have you heard anything of him?" Ezio smiled under his hood.  
"I am sure he is fine. Do not worry, brother Giovanni." Ezio shook Giovanni off and dropped into the convenient haystack below.

Ezio, knowing he had some time, decided to pay a visit to an old friend of his. It was easy to find his way there from his home.

Ezio knocked on the door to Leonardo's workshop-sure, it was late, but no doubt he would still be working on something-a painting, an invention.  
"Yes? Who is it?"  
"Ezio!"  
"Who?"  
"I'm uh...Giovanni's son!"  
"Ah! Please, please, come in."  
Ezio walked right on in, pulling his hood down.  
"So you're Ezio! May I ask...what are you wearing?"  
"It's...a long story..."  
"Well!" Leonardo said, clapping his hands together and pulling up a chair, "I'd love to listen. I'm quite bored at the moment." Ezio smiled. It was nice to have someone to talk to.  
Later...  
"...And that's about it." Leonardo was dumbfounded at Ezio's story. "Ezio," Leonardo began, standing to clear his workspace, "I'd be more than happy to help you in your mission. Hand me that weapon of yours, I'll see what I can do."  
"Grazie, Leonardo." Ezio immediately sat himself down in the closest chair available. "And would you do me another favor?"  
"Si?"  
"Would you help me in my future missions? You might get some inspiration for new inventions if you join us!"  
"...Why not? I could use some excitement!"

Animus start-Sequence 1: Last Man Standing-replay...

So it had finally arrived. The day that should've happened more than thirty years ago today-and yet, here he was, once again at the gallows. But he was not here to watch his life as he knew it slip away. He was here to save them. Instead of going right through the arch, Ezio discreetly climbed the side of the wall. Before pulling himself up onto the roof, he looked around. He saw no guards, thankfully. Up he went onto the roof. As he walked across, he took note of the number of guards down below. Four or five, about two brutes. A tough escape, but not impossible. He checked to make sure he had everything-hidden blade, throwing knives, smokebombs, and a mace-in case things got bad. Though, the mace would be in the case of something really terrible.  
Ezio found a decent place to stay, until the perfect moment came to strike.  
"Giovanni Auditore-you, and your accomplices, stand accussed of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?"  
"Yes!" His father cried, "the documents that were delieverd to you last night!"  
Uberto shrugged, smiling. "I'm afriad i know nothing of these documents."  
'This is it...' Ezio slowly rose, bringing Uberto into his view. A distraction was already planned out, so Rodrigo Borgia wouldn't see anything...hopefully.  
"In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary," Uberto continued, "I am bound to pronounce you-guilty. You and your collaborators, are here be senteced to-"  
"Evviva I'assassino fraternita!" An unexpected voice boomed. Everyone stopped and looked up towards the roof, where a white robed assassin stood with a grin on his face. He threw two smokebombs down to the ground-nobody could see anything. Ezio jumped to the ground and climbed the stairs to his brothers and father. He cut the ropes using his hidden blade, silencing Federico and Giovanni so their cover would not be blown. He pointed in the direction of a tall building, an easy get-away. Thankfully, Giovanni still had his sword.  
Federico and Giovanni ran to the building side, while Ezio stayed behind. He kneeled by Petruccio, offering his hand.  
"Don't be afraid. I'm a friend of your father's." Petruccio, frightened, took Ezio's hand. Ezio swung his brother onto his back.  
"Hold on tight..." Ezio told him. Seconds later they were off, climbing the building side, away from what almost was.  
And what would, now, never be.

"Everyone, in here!" Ezio directed his family into a haybail on the roof. They all piled into the cramped box, Federico clutching Petruccio, trying to calm him down. Ezio peered outside the haystack for any stray soldiers.  
"Grazie, brother. I am forever indebted to you." Giovanni looked behind him at his two sons.  
"Are you boys alright?"  
"Father, what is going on? Tell me! Tell us!" Federico commanded, pulling Petruccio closer.  
"Federico, I-"  
"Explain!" Ezio looked back at the arguing duo. He pulled out his mace and waved it menacingly at them.  
"Quiet!" He commanded, turning back to his post.  
"...Alright," he said after a pause, "It's all clear. Come, I know of a place we can stay."

Animus start-Sequence 1: Last Man Standing-End 


End file.
